


Say Something

by cazoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I suck, College, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Future, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short Story, Teen Angst, different college, doodle at end, happyish ending, idk - Freeform, more like pondering about romance, sad akaashi is sad, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: Just a little angst to the song "Say Something." The ending's pretty open if you ask me.





	

_Say something I’m giving up on you._

He yearned for the sound of his voice once again. 

_Anywhere, I would’ve followed you._

But they were so far away now. Who knows who Bokuto would meet the in college? And how soon will Akaashi be erased from the back of his mind?

_And I am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all._

If only he had had the courage to do something. To make a move. 

_I’m still learning to love. Just starting to crawl._

What if he had said what he truly felt during all that time they had together? But every time, he opened his mouth to say the three simple words that meant than the whole world and more to him, thoughts would suddenly crowd his mind and cloud his vision. What if he didn’t feel the same way? He would rather bury his feelings deep, deep into his heart and swallow the hurt than to give up that precious friendship that they shared. 

_And I, will stumble and fall._

Did he express his love through his actions enough so that Bokuto could tell what he really saw him as? Or maybe he didn’t show enough. Either way, Bokuto didn’t make a move either, so it may as well be unrequited love.

_You’re the one I love. And I’m saying goodbye._

When Bokuto had left, and Akaashi were saying the final farewells, he could feel his eyes starting to water up, something that hadn’t happened since when he was too young to remember. Could Bokuto see that he was avoiding eye contact with him wiping his eyes ever so slightly? If only he could go back to that moment and tell him what he truly felt instead of the coward he had been. He hated himself every moment for it.

 _Say something I’m giving up on you._

Maybe Akaashi should’ve just had forgotten about him. Forgotten everything and just quit volleyball. But he couldn’t bear to let go of the thought of Bokuto. Even if there was no more reason for him to continue on, no more motivation for him to toss well, no more point in stepping forward anymore. Volleyball was the only way he could still feel connected Bokuto. And so he trudged on, through the sweat and tears, on the court, letting the memories flood back with every touch of the leather surface of the ball, but not having the ace he longed for spike the ball down with the force of everything he had. And with every win, he would turn to the stands, hoping for a glimpse of the black and white hair that resembled an owl that he had come to know so well. Although their school’s cheerleading team would always be there, there was no one there in Akaashi’s mind. 

_Say..._

Something had sparked in his mind. Today was different.

“Akaashi?” A voice over the phone said.

It was silence then, with the awkwardness echoing off the cold, empty room. 

“I love you.”

_...Something._

 

lol i give up on akaashi's face...he looks like 10 years older than he should.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed xD
> 
> thanks for reading as usually.


End file.
